The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 31
"Jumpstart" is the ninth episode of the third season of The Unknown Nightmare and the second episode of the second half of the season. Plot Synopsis Charlie figures out what his test was after he killed Joe, and he and Andy go back to the Impala to bring it back with them to Southfalls. After finding the location of the other lab, Andy, Charlie and Sam head out to destroy it. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare The group got all of their answers out of Joe, one of them being that they must destroy the last lab powering the machine. At the end, Charlie realizes that they don't need Joe, pulling a gun on him, and shooting him. Plot Flashback (The Lab: A Few Weeks Before the Outbreak) "So... what they can do, is they could locate cancer cells in the body, and pinpoint exactly where the cells have spread", Andy explained to a room full of people. It was an office in the building where his lab was. He had a projector with him, so that he could show them his idea. "So, how exactly would quantum dots locate the cells?" one of the men in the room asked. Andy pressed a button on the remote, causing the projector to display a picture of quantum dots. "As you already know", Andy began, "Quantum dots glow when exposed to ultraviolet radiation. We can coat them with a material that is attractive to cancer cells. When injected into the body, the coated glowing quantum dots latch on to cancer cells, showing doctors exactly where to look for the cells. The glow coating is long-lasting and it's also easy for scientists to customize it to fit the specifications of the particular type of cancer they are searching for". Andy walked down the hallway, an angry and frustrated expression on his face. Joe caught up to him, grabbing his arm to try and stop him, but Andy kept walking. "You'll get 'em next time", Joe comforted him. "Next time?" Andy asked, "That was all I had". Joe sighed, "Maybe not. Follow me". Joe walked to the end of the hallway, typing a code into a keypad and unlocking the door. Inside, there were computers and behind the computers was a big glass window. Behind the window were a bunch of workers, building what looked like a cylindrical machine. "What's this?" Andy asked. "This, my friend, is what's gonna make us rich", Joe said. "How's that?" Andy asked, walking up to the window. "This... can bring dead people back to life", Joe smiled. Andy turned to him, an unsatisfied look on his face. "Sarah's not gonna die", Andy said. "I know", Joe said, "That's why... when we're rich, you can bring her wherever you want, buy her whatever you want. This is gonna change the world". "What does it have to do with me?" Andy asked. "Other than the fact that the idea came from you... we're fifty-fifty partners", Joe said. "What idea?" Andy asked. "You said something about micro-bots once... one of your first ideas for a cure", Joe noted, "This is almost like it". "This is dangerous", Andy sighed, "If we screw up we could kill millions of people". Joe put his hand on Andy's shoulder, "Let's not screw up then". ---- Present (The Shack: Day 11) Joe's body dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Charlie lowered the gun, looking down at Joe as his eyes closed. It felt as if was the good thing to do, but in this world, how could he know? He slowly walked over to Joe's body. He knelt down next to him. He checked Joe's pockets, eventually finding a phone. Charlie looked through it, almost as if it was as normal as breathing. He found a sound file, and sighed. If he played it, then he'd regret it. But he couldn't let it slide. The door behind him burst open. Dave ran in, a gun in his hand. "What happened?" Dave asked, before seeing Joe lying on the ground. "We don't need him", Charlie said. "You killed him?" Dave asked. Charlie looked at the sound file on the phone, his finger floating above the play button. Dave kept his gun raised, almost aiming it at Charlie. "We could have used him", Dave said. Charlie stood up and turned to him, "How? Playing yet another cat and mouse game that we'll eventually lose? No, not anymore". Dave took a step back, his gun still raised. "We get Sean to bring us to his camp... that's where we'll get the location of the lab, that's where we find Rachel", Charlie explained. Dave looked down at the phone in Charlie's hand, "What's that?" "This is how we played the tapes... it's how we knew what our test was", Charlie said. "Is that yours?" "I dunno". Dave took a step towards him, "Play it". Charlie wanted to argue with him, but he felt too anxious to start a fight. He put the phone on the table, and hit play. "Well... either I'm dead... or you captured me", Joe said on the tape, "Either way, nothing changes the facts... except me. If I'm dead, then you've gone against everything you've been fighting for these past couple of weeks... your freedom. You've been trying to prove whether or not you're innocent, if I'm dead, then you're not. But, there is one thing you should know... you never killed Lilly's brother". Charlie closed his eyes, trying to remember everything that happened that night. He knew he didn't do it, but with the video of him doing it, and everyone saying he did it, he almost believed it himself. "I tampered with the security tape, made it look as if you murdered him", Joe said, "You're still a pawn in this game, this tape will prove nothing. It won't prove your innocence... because, if I'm dead... then you can't turn off the machine". "What?" Dave exclaimed, "Are you serious?" The tape ended, leaving Charlie and Dave speechless. ---- Present (Outside the Shack: Day 11) The others impatiently waited outside the shack. After a few minutes, Dave and Charlie stepped outside. "Where's Joe?" Jason asked. Dave turned his head to Charlie, who didn't seem to be listening. "Joe's dead", Dave said, "We keep moving". He walked over to Sean, "That town you were at, you know where it is?" "Kind of, why?" Sean asked. "Because we're going there", Dave said, "Come on". The group began to follow Sean, Jason and Hawkins carrying Xander. "Wait!" Charlie called out. He was looking at the phone, "Look at this". They went back to him, seeing what he was looking at. "Dumbass didn't think twice to delete these texts", Charlie laughed. They looked through the texts, eventually finding what they were looking for. "That's it", Dave sighed, "You know where that is?" "Yeah, I got an idea", Hawkins said. "Well, we'll head there first", Dave said. "We need something to blow it up", Charlie said, "Back at Southfalls... the mayor's office". "What about it?" Dave asked. "He had C4", Charlie said. Dave looked at Andy, who gave him a worried look back. ---- Present (Southfalls: Day 11) The walkers hung up on the gates were still unnerving to look at. The gates opened, welcoming the group in. Dave, Charlie, Andy and Sean went straight for the mayor's office. They were intervened by a guard, "Got an appointment". Dave looked at him, and swung his fist into his face. The other guard raised his gun, but Andy grabbed it, hitting the butt of the gun off of the guard's face. They entered the building. Johnston heard a knock on the door. "Not now", he snapped. Charlie ignored him, opening the door. The mayor shot up from his desk. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouted. Andy pointed his gun at the mayor, "Not now". Charlie went behind his desk, grabbing the bag of C4. He began to walk out of the office, Andy, Dave and Sean following him. "Where are you taking that? What are you doing?!" he shouted. "Just saving the world", Sean sighed, closing the door behind them. ---- "You got it?" Anya asked. "Yeah, but you're not going", Charlie said. "Sexist", she accused him. "I'm not sexist", Charlie said, "Only me, Andy and Hawkins are going". "What?" Dave asked. "What?" Andy said, not liking his plan. "If we fail, then they're gonna find out about Joe, then they're coming here", Charlie explained. "What if we go to the other town?" Dave asked, "Maybe we can find Rachel?" "Not yet", Charlie said, "Three hours. If we aren't back in three hours, then go". Dave nodded, leaving them walk away. When they were near the gate, Charlie walked by where the security building was, grabbing one of the few gas canisters left. As the gates opened, Sam caught up with them. "I'm coming too", Sam said. "It would be best if you stayed", Charlie said. "You need more manpower", Sam suggested, "Come on, I'll help". Charlie stopped walking and turned to him. "This is dangerous, Sam", Charlie explained, "Most likely, we aren't gonna be back". Hawkins had a bad feeling about it... mostly because he knew Charlie was right. "I don't care", Sam said, "If it ends the apocalypse, then I don't care. And besides, wouldn't it make sense for Andy to stay behind? Isn't he the only one who knows how to turn off the machine?" "He's right", Hawkins said, "And are we seriously going without a plan?" "Our plan is to destroy the lab... that's it", Charlie snapped. Andy stayed silent, Charlie was changing, and Andy was unsure of how to calm him down. "Andy... you stay", Charlie said. For the first time in a long time, Charlie realized what was wrong. It's not that he didn't know what to think, it's that he wasn't thinking. "Come on, Charlie", Andy argued, "You'll get yourself killed". "You go to the lab", Charlie said, "Keep trying to turn it off... if it works, then we did it". "If he has a lot of people at the lab you're going to, how many do you think he'll have at mine?" Andy asked. "Then bring Dave", Charlie said, "Bring him and the rest of 'em". Andy sighed, looking deep into the woods, "No... I can give Dave the code. I think we both know that I gotta help you with this". Charlie knew what he meant. Andy wasn't looking to make it out alive. If they were successful in ending the apocalypse, and Andy died trying, then it would be worth it. "Hurry up then, and tell the guards to keep an eye out", Charlie said. ---- "You got it?" Andy asked. "Yeah", Dave said, a phone on his hand. "The code is on that, you call us if there's a problem", Andy said. Dave nodded, as he, Jason, Sean and Anya walked off. "They know where to go?" Charlie asked. "I hope so", Andy said, "You trust him?" "Who, Dave?" Charlie asked. "Sean", Andy corrected him. Charlie looked at him, and chose not to answer. ---- Present (The Highway: Day 11) Andy, Charlie, Sam and Hawkins were walking along the highway. Charlie had the gas canister in his hand, a gun in his other hand. Andy held the C4. "Why do you have the gas?" Hawkins asked. "Two reasons", Charlie began, "One, we can use it for the C4. Two, a car". "You can't use fire on C4", Hawkins said. "If you set it on fire, and shoot it", Charlie explained, "It gives enough heat and pressure to possibly set it off". "Possibly?" Sam asked. "Possibly", Charlie sighed. Charlie stopped walking, as did the others. "What is it?" Andy asked. "Car", Charlie said, walking over to the Impala. "What is up with you and this car?" Andy asked. "I used to have one", Charlie said, "Had to sell it after I lost my job". He opened up the gas tank, grabbing the canister and pouring the gas in. Hawkins leant against the car. "So why are you coming?" Andy asked. "I want this over just as much as you", he said, "Besides, you'll owe me afterwards". Andy smiled, "That's if we win". Charlie took out the canister before he ran out. He got into the car, finding the keys on the ground, exactly where he had left them. He put the keys in the ignition, and turned them. Nothing. He sighed, and got out of the car. "Looks like we're walking", he said. ---- Present (The Third Lab: Day 11) They hid behind broken down cars on the highway. The lab was in the middle of the city, making it harder to find a way in. There were guards outside it, guns in their hands. "How do we do this?" Sam asked. "Guns blazing or quietly... you pick", Hawkins said. They all looked at Charlie. "Why is it my decision?" he asked. "It's not", Andy said, "I say we just go in guns blazing". "I see seven in the front", Hawkins said, "Who knows who could be either inside or in the back". They all took out their guns, Charlie put down the gas canister behind the car, in case somebody accidently shot it. "We ready?" Charlie asked. They all nodded, waiting for his call. They all stood up, opening fire on the guards. ---- Present (The First Lab: Day 11) "Is this it?" Sean asked. He, Dave, Jason and Anya stood outside the building. "Should be", Dave said, walking up to the front door. He looked at the phone in his hand, typing in the code on the door. The door unlocked. "Why is there nobody here?" Anya asked. Dave looked around, "I don't know". They walked inside. They walked down the long hallway, eventually coming to the blown-out hole in the wall. "I... guess this is the big hole he was talking about", Jason said. One by one, they walked in. ---- Present (The Third Lab: Day 11) The last guard dropped to the ground. Hawkins lowered his gun, "Next time... you at least try to hit them". Andy and Charlie made sure not to kill them, while Sam and Hawkins made sure they were dead. "Let's go in then", Andy said, looking at Sam's emotionless expression. They walked up to the door, which opened straight away. Inside, it looked like a normal office. It was deserted, as if they were welcomed in. They walked to the end of the room, coming to a staircase. "Keep your eyes peeled", Hawkins advised, as they walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, they came to yet another office. Only this time, there was another room at the end of the room. They walked towards it. "What if this isn't it?" Andy asked. "This whole thing is it", Charlie replied. "Then why don't we blow it up down there?" he asked. "We need to make sure we're in the right place". They came to the door. Charlie put his hand on the handle, and looked back at the others. They aimed their guns at the door. Charlie counted down from three, and opened the door. Nobody was there. It was just an office. They headed back down stairs. Andy set up the C4 in the middle of the room, against a wall. Above it was an electricity box. They kept some of the C4 just in case. "You ready?" Andy asked. Charlie nodded, pouring the gas over it, and making a trail to the door. Hawkins, Andy and Sam waited outside, as Charlie lit the trail. The C4 was on fire, and he raised his gun, aiming at it. First shot... he missed. Second shot... he missed again. But on the third shot, he managed to hit it. It didn't explode. They were left with no idea how to blow it up. "It didn't work?" Sam asked. "I guess not", Charlie sighed, "What now?" Andy looked over at the electricity box, "If we electrocute one, then it'll blow up". "But we'd have to be right next to it", Charlie said, "It would kill us". Andy looked at him, "That's why it's gotta be me". "No", Charlie snapped, "You're not doing it". "Come on!" Andy shouted, "It deserves to be me". Sam started to laugh, "If we're going by how much somebody deserves it... then I got you beat". "How's that?" Andy asked. Sam turned to Charlie, "Those men I told you about... the ones I killed. The women they-... After I killed the men, the women crawled to their families... but they were dead. A woman came up to me, begging me to kill her". "Stop", Charlie interrupted, "Just stop. Nobody is doing this". Hawkins noticed a group of walkers making their way towards them, "If we're gonna do it, we gotta do it now!" "I can lead them in there... go out in a blaze of glory!" Sam said. Charlie couldn't think. He didn't want Sam to do it, but they had no choice. "You don't have to do this", Charlie said quietly. "Yeah I do", Sam said, a slight smile on his face. Sam grabbed one of the C4s from the bag that Andy was carrying. They all felt helpless, watching him walk towards the building. They began to walk in the opposite direction of where the walkers were coming from. ---- Sam stood in front of the electricity box, opening it. He looked outside the door, seeing the walkers coming in. He lifted the C4, holding it next to the electricity box. He just held it there. He closed his eyes, remembering back to the days where people would ignore him... where they would treat him like shit. He opened his eyes again, looking at the walkers coming towards him. He imagined the faces of all those people who were mean to him. He turned to the box, grabbing a wire and pulling it out. He grabbed another and pulled it out. Sam looked back at the walkers, now three feet from him. He had a slight smile on his face. He closed his eyes, let out a sigh, and put both wires together on the C4. ---- They all felt the blast, it almost threw them forwards. They turned and looked back at the building, now on fire. Charlie began to walk back to the building, but Andy grabbed his arm. Charlie stopped, turning his head towards him. He sighed, knowing that Sam was gone. They walked back to the highway, one man less. On their way back, it was hard to stop thinking about Sam, what he did for them. He brought them that bit closer to ending all of this. Hawkins was just thinking about his sacrifice, while Andy and Charlie were thinking about when he killed Joe's guards without remorse. Eventually, they were back at the Impala. Charlie opened the door and sat down inside it. Andy took out the phone, and called Dave. "Is it done?" Dave asked. "Yeah", Andy said, "But, uh- Sam didn't make it". Dave sighed, "Do I type it in now?" "Yeah". ---- Present (The First Lab: Day 11) Dave typed the code into the computer. A big error sign came up. "Whoa", Dave said. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Jason shouted, "Did you break it?" "What's going on?" Andy asked. "It ain't working", Dave sighed. Andy thought quickly, "Then we'll go to Joe's town... see if there's a code or something there. We meet up back at Southfalls". "Fine", Dave said, hanging up the phone. ---- Present (The Highway: Day 11) "It didn't work", Andy said, "But we'll be going to Joe's town later". Hawkins scoffed, "I'm going back, you guys can hang behind a while". Andy nodded, and Hawkins set off. Andy watched as Charlie opened the hood of the car. He was looking to see what was wrong with it. "It's not working, dude", Andy said, "Let's just go back". Charlie slammed the hood down, "It's gonna work". He looked over towards a hill. He leant inside the car, putting down the handbrake. He began to push it towards the hill. "What are you doing?" Andy asked. "If we can make it go fast enough... maybe it'll work", Charlie said. Andy sighed, going to the other side of the car, and helping him. "Why do you want this to work so bad?" Andy asked. "Because... back there wasn't a win", Charlie said, "We may be one step closer, but we lost Sam". "We also lost Cameron... Jesse, Walter, Jack", Andy began. "Walter and Jack weren't exactly important... and Cameron died too early to help us out". They stopped the car at the top of the hill, and looked down. It was steep, almost too steep. Charlie gulped, not entirely sure it was a good idea. "You should hang back", Charlie said, getting into the car. Andy got in the passenger seat, "Fuck that... if we're going down, we're going down together". "That's probably the gayest thing I've heard come out of your mouth", Charlie laughed. They both looked at each other, taking in a deep breath. "You ready?" Charlie asked. "Nope", Andy said, "You?" "Nope". Charlie pushed the car with his left foot, and closed the door as it started moving down the hill. The car slowly started to go down the hill, but the further it went, the faster it got. "Are those rocks?" Andy asked, pointing to big rocks at the end of the hill. "Uhh...", Charlie stuttered, "We didn't think this through". "Try it now", Andy shouted. Charlie turned the keys, but it wouldn't start. "Oh bollocks", he shouted, as he kept turning the key. The car was going straight for the rocks, and it was certain that they would crash into them. Suddenly, a Bon Jovi song turned on, and they realized the car turned on. Charlie quickly turned the wheel, narrowly dodging the rocks. He crashed into some biters, eventually stopping the car. The car stayed on, while Andy and Charlie sat in there, out of breath. Charlie began to laugh, as Andy looked at him. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" Andy shouted. "You scream like a woman!" Charlie laughed. Andy couldn't help but laugh, "Shut up. Let's just go back to Southfalls". ---- Present (Southfalls: Day 11) It wasn't even twelve pm, it felt as if they spent the whole day out there. Charlie pulled up outside Southfalls, parking the car by the gates. Before getting out, Andy looked at him, "The tumor..." "Not now", Charlie sighed. Andy nodded, stepping out of the car, and walking in the gates. Charlie sat alone in the car, his head pounding. He put his hand in his pocket, taking out a picture of his family. Behind the picture, he found the origami crane. He took one look at it, and suddenly, anger rose in him. He began to hit the steering wheel, and screamed. He kept screaming until his lungs were nearly out of his mouth. He started crying, dropping his head onto the steering wheel, letting it all out. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Deaths *Sam Trivia *This episode reveals that Charlie did not murder Lilly's brother. **Joe says that he tampered with the tape. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues